


First Meeting

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: How I imagined Flug and Black Hat meeting.*More chapters to come!*
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

"Give me one good reason not to kill you!" Black Hat snarled down at the pilot as he placed his foot upon his throat.  
"I-I'm a scientist," the pilot gasped out, his face bloodied from a gash that bisected his right cheek. "I ca-can create things that will make you rich!"  
"How can you be such a great inventor if you can't even keep a plane in the air!?" Black Hat began to press down. "Can you even fathom how much damage you've done to my house!?"  
The pilot reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a rectangular black object the size and shape of a credit card.  
"You are delusional if you think you are going to pay your way out of this!" Black Hat snapped.  
"N-No, watch!" The pilot gagged as he pushed down on the object. It made a small beep as it sprouted spider-like legs and scurried away. Black Hat watched with interest as it found a fly on the nearest wall and zapped it out of existence. "Impressive!" He took his foot off the pilot's throat. "Who are you?"  
"F-Flug Slys." He coughed as he rubbed his throat and took the hand Black Hat offered him.  
"Well, Mr. Slys, what else can you do?" Black Hat asked after pulling him to his feet.  
"Well...a little bit of everything. Robotics, genetic engineering, whatever you need, I can do!" Flug quickly became uncomfortable under Black Hat's intense stare.  
"Welcome to my organization," Black Hat gave him the most terrifying smile he'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

The first chance he had, Flug crawled out of the nearest window and was halfway over the fence surrounding the mansion when Black Hat materialized before him.   
"Going somewhere?"  
"Uh, hi, I was just," Flug dropped back down onto Black Hat's front lawn and started to back away.   
"Stay!" Black Hat snapped his fingers, freezing Flug in place.   
"You crashed because you were running from someone, weren't you?"  
"Yes." Flug's eyes were wild with fear.   
"And that someone was your boss, whom you stole from." Black Hat opened his hand to show Flug the flash drive sitting in the center of his palm. Flug whimpered. "And your reason for stealing it was to save your hide since someone had ratted both of you out for the heinous experiments you'd been conducting, is that correct?"  
Flug, deathly pale, confessed that it was, and told Black Hat every last horrible detail of his crimes. Black Hat reversed the spell, Flug falling to his knees as he begged Black Hat not to turn him in. Black Hat pocketed the flash drive as he crouched down beside the sobbing man, thunder rumbling in the distance.   
"Come inside before your day gets worse." He took off his coat and draped it over Flug's shoulders as he once again helped him to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Once he figured out there was no escaping, he poured all of his energy into whatever task Black Hat set before him, even going so far as to forgo eating and sleeping, all in a desperate attempt to escape from his miserable existence. 

"Excellent work! " Black Hat dropped money on the table in front of Flug on Friday evening.   
"Thank you," Flug pocketed it as he numbly began his next assignment.  
"My, my, you ARE driven!" Black Hat sauntered over to perch on the table. "But why don't you take the rest of the night off and go have some fun?"  
"I...don't have any friends." Flug blushed at the confession which immediately brought back memories he'd tried so hard to suppress. He only stopped working when a fruity smelling drink complete with an umbrella was slid into his field of vision. He looked up to find Black Hat smiling down at him, the same drink in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Th-Thank you," Flug sipped the drink as Black Hat conjured up a chair and sat down opposite him, Flug watching his every move.   
"I take it your lack of friends is not by choice?" Black Hat had taken his coat off and rolled up his sleeves in an attempt to seem as non-threating as he could to the fearful man seated before him.   
"I-I used to have friends a long time ago."   
Tears came to his eyes as he recalled their names, their faces, that short period of his life where he wasn't alone. He pulled out his phone and searched for a few minutes before sliding it across the table. Black Hat picked it up and studied the picture of the co-ed group of teenagers seated in front of a fountain in a park on what appeared to be a beautiful spring day. Black Hat couldn't help but notice the look Flug was giving to the boy beside him.   
"You haven't kept in touch with them?" He slid the phone back.   
"I tried to, but we just..drifted apart." Flug gave the picture one last look before locking the phone and sliding it back into his pocket.   
"Was one of them....more than a friend?" Black Hat asked, dying to find out if his hunch was right.   
Flug nodded. "R-Ricardo." The name came out in an anguished sob. "He..was the only one...who...ever.." He couldn't finish, tears pouring down his cheeks as he recalled their fleeting romance, the only one he'd ever had. Black Hat was taken aback by the depth of Flug's despair.   
Getting up, he placed a hand on Flug's shoulder.   
"You don't have to be alone if you don't want to be."   
Flug, resigned to spending the rest of his life alone, looked up in amazement. "R-Really?"   
Black Hat nodded as he helped Flug to his feet and into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow!" Flug glanced around the room in amazement. What had once been Black Hat's office was now a spacious bedroom complete with a canopied bed.   
"I-I've never seen anything like it!" He ran his hand across the velvety soft down comforter.   
"Try it out," Black Hat offered with a theatrical wave of his hand.   
Flug kicked his shoes off before lowering himself onto his back. "Amazing!" He closed his eyes as he sank into the mattress. His ratty old bed back in his closet-sized apartment was NOTHING compared to this!  
"May I join you?"  
Flug opened his eyes to find Black Hat standing by the bed. He nodded, and Black Hat lay down beside him.   
"How far would you like to go?" Black Hat asked.  
Flug took several deep breaths before he could get it out. 

Black Hat gently took him in hand, murmuring soothingly as Flug whimpered and moaned at the experience of having someone else touch him in such away. When his end came, it was so intense he thought he was going to pass out. 

"Oh, my love," Black Hat whispered the words he'd always wanted to say as he stroked Flug's cheek while Flug drowsily stared at him.   
It had been centuries since anyone had stayed with him this long. Usually, once they were satisfied, they'd get up and leave without a second glance. He'd wait till the door had shut behind them before he'd curl up in the spot they'd occupied and try to recapture the feelings he'd had.   
"Can I stay?" Flug, knowing that Black Hat had a lot of work to do and had probably done this out of pity, was hoping Black Hat would lay with him just a little longer.   
"I would like it if you would." Black Hat pulled the covers over them as he buried his face in Flug's hair, Flug shocked by what sounded like desperation in Black Hat's voice.


End file.
